


Til We Meet Again

by starlight_wyxz



Category: Lan Wangji/Lan Zhan - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Wei Wuxian/Wei Ying - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_wyxz/pseuds/starlight_wyxz
Summary: “Lan Zhan, I love you and even in the afterlife, I will and always love you. Only you. Even I’m gone, I will be gone contented because you’re the person I saw the last time. I will wait for you in the other side, even it will take months or years. I waited for you for so long, I won’t surrender easily. I’ll let you love someone again okay? But please, when we meet again, you’re mine and no one else okay?” Wei Wuxian hugs Lan Wangji tightly while he silently cries his heart out. He kissed Lan Wangji’s forehead for the last time.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Lan Zhan & Wei Wuxian/Wei Ying
Kudos: 16





	Til We Meet Again

It has been 2 months since Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji broke up. Lan Wangji has been broken hearted about it but he did not do anything about it. He just let him go. You ask why? Well, Wei Wuxian is a year older than him. They met on their graduation day and officially asked Lan Wangji out but then Lan Wangji turned him down. Wei Wuxian being a stubborn brat, not accepting his rejection, pursue him in many ways. Making the cold man break his own walls and let Wei Wuxian in his heart. 

Like many relationships, at the start, everything seems perfect. Their families approved their relationship and their friends teased them for being glued to each other every day. But as some years pass, Lan Wangji noticed something. Wei Wuxian started to change each day. There was one time where he asked him what’s wrong when he saw him having a nose bleed while they were having a movie marathon at his apartment. 

“Wei Ying? Are you okay? You’re having a nose bleed.” Lan Wangji worriedly asked getting a tissue on the table near the couch. 

“Oh it’s okay. This is a normal occurrence for me. Hahahahahaha.” Wei Wuxian laughs it off nervously. Taking the tissue that Lan Wangji gave him and stuffed it to his nose. 

“Do we need to see a doctor?”

“No need, it will be a bother. Let’s just finish this movie okay?” Wei Wuxian smiles at him trying to divert Lan Wangji’s attention to the movie again. 

“Mn.” Lan Wangji replied back putting what happened a while ago at the back of his head not knowing that it will be the last time they will be together again. 

After the incident, whenever Lan Wangji wanted to see Wei Wuxian, Wei Wuxian started to say many excuses avoiding Lan Wangji like plague. Lan Wangji was confused about it but he did not ask questions. He just went back to his routine wondering why Wei Wuxian changed. It went on for months until he just received a message from his boyfriend stating that he was tired with their relationship and he is not satisfied anymore. Lan Wangji let go of his boyfriend that night. 

And now, he received a call from his friend informing him his ex-boyfriend was admitted in the hospital. He went to the hospital and learned that Wei Wuxian was suffering from Leukemia. His only wish is to see Lan Wangji. 

Lan Wangji went inside where Wei Wuxian’s room was admitted with a heavy heart. As he went inside, he can see his Wei Ying lying down on the bed staring outside the window blankly. He noticed Lan Wangji easily. 

“Lan Zhan.” He calls out his name quietly still a sad smile on his face. Lan Wangji sat on the chair beside the hospital bed. Not saying a word but staring at his Wei Ying memorizing the features the man he loves until now. 

“You know Lan Zhan, when I saw you on our graduation day I was very much excited to ask you out. Even though you rejected me, I still pursue you because I can see my future with you. I already planned our future, a future where you and me are together but I guess fate has better plans.” Wei Wuxian’s tears started to roll down on his face.  
“I planned when we get married, we will adopt kids and rabbits. I know you like children. I even started to look for orphanages where we can adopt but I figured that won’t happen anymore? I believe this is my last time to tell you this.”

“Lan Zhan, I love you and even in the afterlife, I will and always love you. Only you. Even I’m gone, I will be gone contented because you’re the person I saw the last time. I will wait for you in the other side, even it will take months or years. I waited for you for so long, I won’t surrender easily. I’ll let you love someone again okay? But please, when we meet again, you’re mine and no one else okay?” Wei Wuxian hugs Lan Wangji tightly while he silently cries his heart out. He kissed Lan Wangji’s forehead for the last time. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji says his name repeatedly not wanting to accept the reality. He hugs Wei Wuxian tightly not wanting to let go. But what can he do? Fate really has other plans for them and it’s Wei Wuxian time is about to end. Wei Wuxian weakly started to let go of Lan Wangji. 

Lan Wangji let Wei Wuxian lay down on the hospital comfortably still clasping his hands. 

“Wei Ying, I always love you and I’m sorry. I can’t promised I will love someone again because you’re already enough for me.” Lan Wangji says to Wei Wuxian his eyes red from too much crying. 

Wei Wuxian just let out a weak smile and mouthed an ‘I love you’ one last time to Lan Wangji before slowly closing his eyes. A satisfied smile on his face before letting go. 

And in that moment, Lan Wangji finally let out the cry he’s been holding. He cries his heart out still holding his Wei Ying’s hand. He did not let go not until the doctor’s arrived. He went outside when it’s confirmed that Wei Wuxian is gone now. He went to the hospital’s rooftop and looked at the dark sky. 

‘’I’ll never forget you Wei Ying, your smile, your laugh, your corny jokes which I love, your food which is always spicy, your genuine affections and your purest intention. Til we meet again, my Wei Ying.’’

After saying that, it started to rain as if it knew Lan Wangji’s grief. Accompanying him hoping it will soothe his wounded heart after losing his only love. If only fate wasn’t cruel, maybe they will have their own happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, hope you love it! It was short I guess.


End file.
